Mr. Lacey
Mr. Lacey is the, ahem, "Chief Ambassador" of the Socialist Republic of Moun and is a leprechaun native to the Fairy Realm. He recently struck a deal with Moun: In return for information regarding the Fairy Realm, he would be given a very high role in Moun's government. This deal was accepted, but Lacey was never told that "Chief Ambassador" was a completely made up role. Appearance Mr. Lacey resembles your generic leprechaun. He's a very short man, only about 3 feet tall, and wears mostly green clothes. He thinks of himself as quite the unique leprechaun - So he wears an expensive tuxedo tailored completely for him, probably by some people he ordered around in Moun. This tuxedo, obviously, is green - But has a white collar. He also wears a green top hat. Some theorize this top hat is where Lacey keeps his "Pot of Gold", but whether this is true and whether he even has a pot of gold is yet to be discovered. Only adding to his generic leprechaun factor, Lacey has ginger hair (Covered by his top hat) and a ginger beard. He doesn't look particularly threatening - Usually having some sort of goofy grin on his face - But his golden eyes can tell another story if one looks to deep into them. He'll hit you with some high class leprechaun magic... Ha ha, you'll have a small case of bad luck for days, how evil! Personality Lacey isn't particularly egocentric, though does have a high opinion of himself only strengthened due to his supposed title in Mounian society. He loves striking deals with people to further himself in the world - But is known to be extremely cryptic in what his side of the deal will actually offer, but he won't accept deals that have anything to do with "Pots of Gold" or "Lucky Charms", for reasons unknown. When asked about these things, Lacey was known to disappear in a puff of green smoke - It's not known where he went. He's also a downright idiot. Given that many leprechauns in the Fairy Realm act extremely similar to one another, he believes anyone from another Kingdom or Faction represents that faction as a whole. "Ah, they were nice to me!", he tells himself, "We should ally that entire kingdom!". Sometimes this works to his advantage - Preventing people from hunting him down should a few of his deals go... Unpaid. Backstory Leprechauns aren't really born, since finding a female one is quite rare. They more just kinda appear. And that's exactly what happened with Mr. Lacey. He always had a love for making deals with other people, perhaps to further his goals of one day controlling a mass gold-producing banking facility, but people from the Fairy Realm know better than to make deals with a leprechaun. So to further his dreams of infinite gold mining, Lacey journeyed to the realm of Galanterra to find someone willing to fund his business idea. When he arrived, he explored for weeks on end before coming upon the country of Moun. Normally such a place would have driven him away due to all the snow and the fact that they didn't have an official currency, but he felt something draw him toward Moun's capital. After a brief discussion with people he made his way to some major government building and gave his plan to Premier Aldlenovich Drokkenutin. While initally displeased at such a creature ignoring Moun's lack of a true currency, talks with some of his advisors led to him accepting the deal. Lacey was thus made Chief Ambassador of Moun, a title he wears proudly, and currently waits for the day where he'll be able to create his massive, worldwide bank. Trivia *Lacey was originally concieved as nothing but a joke character. He was made into an official character soon after his original conception, though still retained a lot of comic-relief about him. *He absolutely hates the cold of Moun. He spends most of his time indoors or away from the country as a whole, apparently furthering his job as the Chief Ambassador in some way (Probably having a little holiday somewhere). Category:Characters Category:Males